


A Perfect Mixture

by TheEmcee



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Complete, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Slash, True Love, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey Lemon has had a crush on Tadashi for a while now, but when she sees him with Hiro, she realizes that her feelings are not returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Mixture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Second one today because I’m addicted to this pairing. I hope you all like this as much as you did the last one. Also, I’m kind of half asleep, so if this kind of doesn’t flow well…that’s why. I’m so, so sorry. R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
A Perfect Mixture  
~…~

 

Honey Lemon has had a crush on Tadashi ever since she first met him. How could one not like him? He was pretty cute, with his black hair and warm, soft brown eyes. And he was smart, nice, had a great sense of humor, and didn’t give up on anyone. Tadashi often pushed her and the rest of their nerd group to the limits and encouraged them to think and find different angles to solve their problems. Everyone who met him liked him and it wasn’t hard to develop a crush on him. It was hard to find an honestly nice and good looking guy who was interested in science though, and that made Tadashi Hamada an even rarer specimen. 

If there was one thing that Tadashi was passionate about, aside from science of course, was his brother, Hiro. It was quite obvious that Tadashi completely adored and loved his little brother deeply. His eyes would light up so much and there would be unconditional amounts of love and tenderness in them whenever he would talk about Hiro or tell them about something funny he had done when he was younger (or the other day. Hiro, it seemed, was a very interesting and curious boy, which was adorable and hilarious, according to Tadashi). Seeing the way Tadashi would light up like that, the way he spoke about Hiro was though he were speaking of a lover, also made Honey Lemon wonder…

But that would be ridiculous, right? Tadashi loved his baby brother, but he wasn’t in love with his brother, right? That was just crazy, right?

Honey Lemon just figured that she was reading into things too much. She was analyzing Tadashi’s obvious affection for his brother a little too deeply. It was nothing but brotherly love.

That’s what she believed until she finally met Hiro and saw the two of them together.

From the moment they stepped into the nerd lab, Honey Lemon knew that she had lost the battle. There was no room in Tadashi’s heart for her, because his heart belonged to Hiro, all of his love belonged to Hiro. As she watched little Hiro look around, his brown eyes – so much like his brother’s – wide and shining brightly with curiosity and childlike wonder, she realized that she had not been wrong. Tadashi watched his brother, his face so gentle and relaxed, a smile on his face that was full of love and happiness, his entire expression just screaming how much he loved and adored Hiro with every fiber of his being. And whenever Hiro would look up at his brother, Honey saw that he shared the same love and affection that Tadashi held for him.

Seeing them together, seeing the tangible love that they so obviously shared between them, broke her heart. And yet, as strange as it sounded, it also healed it as well. She was sad, very much so, that Tadashi would never return her affections, but she was also very happy that he had found someone to love with his whole heart and that the person he loved also loved him back just as much. They had this…otherworldly glow around them and their happiness was just so palpable that even though Honey Lemon was upset and disheartened that Tadashi had another, she couldn’t help but be happy.

She did get to finally meet Hiro after all and she could finally see the tight bond and connection that the two Hamada brothers shared. So what if they were brothers! Weirder things have happened in the world. Worse things had happened. Besides, when it came down to it, love was love. There was no right or wrong when it came to love. 

Yes, Honey Lemon may not be the object of Tadashi’s eye, but at least he had a real and true love, a love that people often spent a life time looking for. And she was happy that it was Hiro that he loved. They balanced each other out very well, almost as though they were a perfect chemical mixture. 

How could she be sad and unhappy when she could see how happy and loved both Tadashi and Hiro were?


End file.
